Los caprichos del rey
by tormentgirl
Summary: vacaciones ,viaje ,o misión ... descubran a donde viajaron esta ves ...AxS ...mi primer fic ... pésimo sumari
1. Chapter 1

**nota**:es mi primer fic por lo tanto no tengo experiencia en algo como esto sin embargo me esforsare mucho...  
este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro ... los personajes y algunos lugares mencionados durante el transcurso de la historia son propiedad de Kota Hirano...

ya no los molesto con mis mensadas,..., disfrutenlo n-n

* * *

capitulo 1

* * *

Era un lugar sombrio como un calaboso , de hecho , era un calaboso .

uno muy, muy viejo ,como si nunca ubiera sido ocupado ,las paredes humedas y mohosas ,con holor a lluvia de hace mucho tiempo y muy extendida .  
en ella habia un elegante y hermoso sillon de color carmin ,con una peque a mesa de un lado de este ,y un tenebroso ataud del lado derecho de la habitacion.  
en el sillon estaba un elegante hombre que vestia con un intenso color rojo ,un sombrero ,unas votas y unos lentes color naranja ,  
y del otro extremo de la habitacion havia la silueta de una bella y hermosa chica de cabellos de oro que iluminaba con su encanto toda la tetrica habitacion pero la dama tenia una seria actitud imponente y contradictoria , ademas , traia consigo una plateada espada de plata que la hacia parecer una criatura angelical, en conjunto de ojos tan ardientes como la lava con ese caracteristico color carmesi que los inundaba .

al :seras ,que te a traido a mi humilde mazmorra y con tal seriedad anormal en ti .- se lebanto y le hizo una reverencia en se al de saludo a ella de tal manera llena de gricia ...

sv :supongo que lo sabes ...- dijo con mas seriedad .

al :talves me gustaria que alguien con tu gracia y bondad quisiera reportarmelo ...-vacilo el especimen en su perfeccion .

sv :creo que esta mas que claro que mi ama dio una orden que tu sigues sin cumplir ...-esta ves era fria e incomprensible.

al :INSOLENTE ... HAS ACASO OLVIDADO TU PAPEL ... YO SOY TU AMO Y TU DEVES OBEDECERME A MI Y NO A ELLA ...-se relajo un poco y tomo asiento de nuevo .-yo te cree y tu eres mia ,MIA... -con esto recalco su autoridad sobre ella .

sv :ella es tu ama y por consiguiente tambien es la mia ... no contradigas su palabra o te ira mal...

int :ya basta de juegos , QUE ESPERAS , LLEVATELA YA SERAS ...-se escucho en la mente de ambos

por consiquiente la rubia se llevo una pistola fuera del lugar perteneciente al vampiro alucard, que lleno de ira siguio a seras lo mas rapido que pudo ...ya que era de noche, la chica salio y entro en un auto negro seguida por alucard el cual habia caido perfectamente en la trampa de ella para el ...

int :por fin alucard ... que malcriado eres idiota ...

al :no quiero ir ...-decia como un ni o que estaba en desacuerdo con algo...

int :no recuerdo haberte preguntado ... tan solo fue una broma ... chiquillo ingrato -solto una carcajada ...

al :seras ... TE DIJE QUE NO LA ESCUCHARAS ,ME HAS METIDO EN UN LIO MUY GRANDE ...-lucia furioso y de todas formas tomo asiento a un lado de seras victoria ...  
sv :lo siento maestro ...- dijo al pensar que avia desepcionado a su maestro rotundamente

este solto una gran carcajada que parecia que lo reviviria por que muerto ya estaba ... integra tenia un pelo de paciencia y un tic se asomaba por su ojo izqueierdo mientras alucard reia como loca sin remedio alguno ,integra tomo lo primero que encontro cerca y lo rompio en la cabeza de este que quedo tendido en el frio piso del auto mientras seras miraba con asombro ... en el auto se enconcontraban seras ,alucard ,integra y walter que milagrosa e inexplicable mente no estaba muerto ... que pasa con esta loco mundo '''?''?

al: loca ...-bufo este enojado casi viendo estrellitas ...

al recuperarse alucard tomo asiento a un lado de seras que miraba la ventana con un aire nostagico y se percato de que ella llevava puesto un vestido negro por arriba de las rodillas pero no demaciado corto ,el vestido era escotado ,pero por delante se veian que no tenia mangas y se serraba desde el cuello ,remarcaba bien su cuerpo asta las caderas en donde el vestido se soltaba en forma de tablones que caian con gracia sobre sus piernas hermosas ,llevava botas largas asta debajo de las rodillas y estas eran negras y sin tacon y aparte lleveve consigo unos guantes negros que cubrian casi todo su braso y se aparentaban delicadesa en sus manos ...

alucard se acerco poniendo un braso sobre ella y le dijo ...

al: mujer policia ...-dijo llamando su atencion ...

sv: ejm ... si maestro? ...-no se acostumbraba a la pocicion ...

al: ace un rato, cuando tenias esa seriedad en ti ... me exitaste mucho sabes ...-se acercaba peligrosamente a su aprendis ...

sv: s-solo f-fueron ordenes de su a-ama ...- estaba realmente nerviosa ...

al :pero parecia tan real ...-el seguia acercandoce

int :NO TOLERARE ALGO COMO ESTO ALUCARD ...-se levanto y miro a walter ...-WALTER ...

wt: si mi ama ...

tomo una charola y le dio un charolaso a el vampiro...

este se levanto y miro a integra ...

al :ni siquiera en mis vacasiones ?-le pregunto el vampiro ...

int: QUIEN DIJO QUE ERAN VACACIONES ... ESTO SOLO ES UN VIAJE ...

sv: es una ... mision ?-pregunto la vampiresa ...

int: VIAJE -recalco

sv :pero anteriormente dijo que esto era una mision ...

int :WALTER ...

wt : si mi ama?...

int: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE ANTERIOR MENTE ...

WT: no lo se mi ama ... yo no estube presente ...-y era cierto ...

al : pues mientras nadie sepa para mi son vacaciones y nada mas ...- tomo asiento mientras los demas asian lo mismo...

int :es un viaje ...

al: vacaciones ...

int: VIAJE ...

al:VACACIONES ...

int: VIAJE ...

Asi se la pasaron el sirviente y su ama todo el camino de ida al aero puerto ...

gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen un comentario o review y si no les gusto igual ...  
solo no sean crueles ya que es lo primero que hecho ... y disculpen mis faltas de ortogrofia ...solo diganme si estubo bien o mal ...sean sinseros por que si no lo son slenderman vendra por ustedes y nunca volveran a ver anime ... segun yo ... ewe...

gracias y adios ...ewe


	2. ¿a donde iremos ?

capitulo 2

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... que rapido pasa la semana y de verdad que me atraso n-n ... gomen ,gomen ... o como sea de una vez ...u.u

NOTA: quiero agradeser a las personas que me dejaron un comentario expresando su opinion respecto a esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado este esfuerso que yo trato ya que nunca pense que fuera tan complicado satisfaser a alguien en este sentido ... los personages y algunos lugares mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de el respectivo dueño - Kouta Hirano - disfruten el escrito y que sea de su agrado...

OTRA NOTA : creo que devi comensar con esto desde el primer momento ... esta historia no tiene trama en espesifico ..., ya que cuando comense esto no esperava comentarios ,simple mente lo escribi por divercion ya que si no saco mis ideas de una vez luego me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar la misma cosa ... la ortografia la puedo mejorar y los cambios radicales de los personajes son apropocito solo para saca mis ideas locas ...n.n ... el formato script no lo puedo cambiar ya que no cuento con muchas aplicaciones por que mi computadora es nueva ... gracias por leer ...

si no quieres leer este fic pues no lo hagas y si comentas no seas cruel por favor ... ya los dejo de una buena vez ...

Ahora por fin habian llegado al bendito aereo puerto en el que aun seguia la conversacion que era verdaderamente estupida tanto para seras como para walter ...iban caminando hacia el avion privado que integra ordeno , y solo para poder relajarse encendio un puro que saco de su bolsillo ...

int :fuego ...- dijo señalando el puro ya en su boca ...-

seguidamente ,walter apareciendo de la nada y ensendio el puro de su ama ...

sv :{ ¿como hace eso ? } -penso la pobre seras ante su inocencia ...

por lo menos la gran discucion ya habia terminado ,aunque de tadas maneras aun se miraban retadoramente uno al otro ... al fin subieron al avion privado ... y tomaron asiento de la siguiente manera : de un lado seras ,y alucard de lado de la ventana ,y de el otro ,walter y

al :ama ...

int :que susede sirviente ...

al :por que la señorita seras viste de forma tan elegante? ...

int :que acaso no te gusta ?...- dijo con una sonrrisa llena de picardia

sv :fue su ama quien me ordeno que vistiera de tal forma maestro ...- le informo con esa hermosa sonrrisa en sus lavios que derretia a los demas civiles que pasavan ...

int :el hotel en el que nos hospedaremos es muy elegante y no quiero levantar sospechas ,por lo tanto seras tomara una identidad que no se pueda relacionar con la mia ,por consiguiente ,tu seras una dama que que se hospedara y alucard ... tu seras el siviente de ella ...

al :que?

int:como has escuchado ... ahora ve a cambiarte de traje ...-seguidamente le lanzo un traje de sirviente como el de walter ...

ahora ya se avia ido a cambiar y avia regresado de su cambio de ropas...

int :ahora verdaderamente pareces un sirviente ...

al :no es sufisiente que yo sea el de usted mi ama ?...- hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto ...

int :no ,no ,no, desde ahora en adelante yo ya no sere tu ama ,ese titulo le llevara victoria ...- dijo señalando a seras

wt : nos esperan en la pista mi ama ... tenemos que irnos ...- le señalo la salida del lugar ...

int :bien entonces vamonos todos ...

ya dentro del avion que por cierto era muy lujoso ,se sentaron frente a frente ... de un lado Alucard y Seras y del otro ,Integra y Walter ,... habian salido de noche ya que siendo vampiros los otros dos podrian dañarse mucho ...

Alucard se le veia pensativo y en realiad no tenia idea de adonde irian ,solo permanecia callado ...y aveses mirava de reojo a seras que estava a su lado durmiendo por la falta de sueño ...

al :seras tonta ... los vampiros no duermen de noche ,,,,,... -se decia asi mismo en peli negro ...- pero de cualquier manera ... se te va tan tranquila ,tan hermosa y llena de vida ,aunque ,ya estas muera como yo ...

alucard sentia algo diferente ,sentia que devia besarla y eso lo extrañaba ya que nunca habia sentido esta atraccion mas que por su amor del pasado ...

durante el camino no pudo evitar preguntarse : ¿ a donde iremos ? ...

gracias por leer ... aquí les dejo una pregunta que espero respondan ya que no cuesta poner un comentario o/y una respuesta ...

pregunta : ¿ que dia estas leyendo esto ? ...


	3. no tengo idea

capitulo 3

NOTA: se me olvido comentar anterior mente pero estoy muy satisfecha y contenta con todos los comentarios que recibio esta historia pue pienso que esta bien para el inicio de esta ... los personages y algunos lugares mencionados aqui pertenecen a su respectivo dueño Kouta Hirano ... n.n pasen y lean por favor ...

era ya casi de dia pero aun no podia ver con mucha claridad las cosas ... todos seguian despiertos menos seras que desde el inicio del viaje se habia dormido ,tal vez eran las misiones que la cansaban y aunque no eran muchas siempre era estresante para la vampiresa ...

el avion ya estaba en tierra firme frenando para que vajasen nuetros heroes y se hospedaran en el hotel en el que sir Integra ya habia reservado ... ¬¬u no se como les alcansa el dinero para tanto ...

sir Integra ya se habia retirado y adelantado conforme el plan ... y de paso hizo que walter le diera a alucard unos cuantos charolasos ya que este no dejaba de hacerle preguntas idiotas y sin un minimo de sentido alguno ...

- flash back -

se encontraban alucard ,seras e Integra en la sala de reunion en donde normal mente se reunian con otras personas inportantes o se hablaba de temas sumamente inportantes...

seras y alucard estaban parados de yn lado de la sala , mientras que integra estaba sentada en una silla en el otro extremo de la gran mesa redonda con un puro en la boca y los pies sobre la mesa ...

int :el primer paso del plan A sera : yo adelantare el paso hacia el hotel y en treinta minutos me seguiran hacia el mismo , despues les dare la direccion del hotel ...

-fin del flash back -

seras se encontraba aun dormida pues sir integra no se habia molestado en intentar despertarla y no le inportaba en lo absoluto ... que mala ¬¬u

alucard se lebanto de su asiento y se puso de rodillas frente a una seras aun dormida ... acaricio su mejilla y sonrrio con una puresa rara vez vista en el ... la chica entre abrio sus ojos al sentir la cariñosa caricia de parte de su amo , pensaba que tal vez se trataba de uno de los tantos sueños que tenia y este se inclino al oido derecho de la chica y susurro :

al :seras ... ya es hora de levantarse, ya esta amaneciendo ...- seras se sobresalto al escuchar la dulce voz de su amo en su oido y se sonrrojo al tenerlo tan cerca ...

estar a solas con el era realmente peligroso para una chica tan inocente y pura como ella ,el era dulce pero a la vez amargo ,era estricto pero a la vez liberal con los demas ... el era todo un misterio para seras y en ese momento solo eso podia pensar ...

para acabar de joder la cosa sus rostros estaban tan carcanos y sus ojos estaban tan centrados, poco a poco se fueron acercando sus lavios anciosos por alcansar los de el otro y sus latidos eran tan fuertes que juraban que podian escucharlos desde lejos y al fin se unieron en un beso apasionado pero tierno ... y dulce a la vez ,y ,tal vez era por que seguia medio dormida ,pero podia jurar que alucard sonrrio por un momento ...

seras lo abraso por detras de la cabeza para intensificar el beso y logro su objetivo , aunque al poco tiempo se separaron para cada quien tomar oxigeno ... en eso alucar bajo la cabeza , por alguna razon que seras desconocia ...

al : lo siento , no se lo digas a integra ... -no se podia ver su rostro pero se escuchaba culpa en su voz ...

sv :s _si ,amo ... -estaba real mente nerviosa y no solo era por el beso de hace unos instantes sino que era por la pocicion en la que seguia su amo ...

al : ... - aun con la cabeza en lo bajo dio una carcajada ... -devo ser en realidad estupido ...

alucard se levanto y ofrecio a la dama su mano para levantarse para poder salir de la avion ... no querian otra llamada de atencion de sir integra ... antes de salir del avion alucar le hizo una pregunta a seras ...

al : ¿ de casualidad no sabes para que y a donde nos dirijiamos ?...

sv : no tengo ni idea amo ...

gracias por leer ... gomen si me tarde paro si les cuento ahora lo que me paso no creo que pueda despegarme de aqui ... dejen un comentario ... saben que solo tienen que escribir que les parecio , si nesesito mejoras o detalles por el estilo ...

adios ... x3


End file.
